


The Rites of Mourning

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03 - Children of Earth Arc, Grief, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far he runs, Jack can never stop mourning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rites of Mourning

I spilled my blood on altars high;  
I purged my heart in dying suns —  
But still I felt your lips on mine.  
The stars are not enough.

I saw the birth of galaxies,  
Their beauty drifting past my eyes,  
But still the world was dead to me.  
The stars are not enough.

I met a lonely traveler  
Who asked what I had lost.   
To show him what you mean to me,  
The stars are not enough.

I lost my life one autumn's eve,  
Although my heart still beat.  
I haven't found it to this day.  
The stars are not enough.


End file.
